


Well if you say so

by DaphneTheAdipose



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage, Sort-of-Proposal, The boys are dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTheAdipose/pseuds/DaphneTheAdipose
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are such a mystery to the humans. Not necessarily openly affectionate, but considerate of each other. Protective. Looking at the other like they had hung the stars in the sky. (Which apparently was also literal?) But not a couple. Not to anyone's knowledge. (Except for Anathema who swore they must be married.)





	Well if you say so

**Author's Note:**

> This took me such a long time. I hate it when I can write out an ending to a story and can't manage to get the beginning written.

They gathered in the Jasmine Cottage sometimes. Getting to know each other, their respective expertises and just exchanging news. Braving the Apocalypse together, briefly as it was, tends to bring people together.

For Aziraphale and Crowley, it began as a way of keeping tabs on Adam, the no-longer-an-Antichrist but still with some peculiar abilities. But they had come to enjoy the company of Anathema and Newt, as well as that of the children.

The two supernatural beings on the other hand were a sort of fascination to the older humans. The kids were very anti-climactically blasé about being acquainted with an Angel and a Demon. Newt figured that that had probably to do with the fact that they were children with a wild imagination and also the fact that they were friends with Adam. The extraordinary became mundane if you saw him clean up after his dog day after day and ride a bicycle with a basket.

And he supposed that he became used to the fact that an Angel and a Demon visited their cottage every once in a while. And as the novelty of them being so otherworldy began wearing off, they themselves became interesting people to converse with.

They had lived through six thousand years of human history and beyond. And the more they told about what they had experienced in that time, the more their relationship became an open book and even more of a mystery.

They finally came to know how the two met and how they kept meeting and meeting but their exact relationship was still a mystery.

Friends, yes definitely. But something in the way they talked to each other, about each other, how they looked at each other spoke of something... different (1). But they never spoke of that, never put a name on what they were to each other. They had barely introduced themselves at the airbase and neither of them included a title for the other. But there was love, that was obvious. The humans just didn't know what kind of love it was.

_(1) Not more because that would denote a certain rank in love and their love was not any less for being one or the other._

It was a nice evening when that changed. Aziraphale had brought some wine from his personal collection that had agreed immensely with the humans. Crowley was in the middle of a story about Shakespeare and Aziraphale was arguing to him about what had exactly happened, admonishing him for embellishing and adding 'unnecessary' details that were clearly embarassing to him, judging by Crowley's smirk.

Newt was enjoying the show, wistfully thinking about him and Anathema being like that in the future, teasing and returning the favor, while still looking at the other like they had hung the stars (2). He was so ensconsed in his musings, so distracted by them, that part of his personal wish slipped out of his mouth, completely beyond his will.

_(2) Which apparently was also literal??????_

“You’re acting like you’re married.” Chuckles Newt and Aziraphale and Crowley still. It takes him a second to realise he said that out loud and to realise the effect his words had made on the supernatural beings. For a moment Newt thinks he made a mistake and has totally misread their relationship. And he was always usually so careful! And then the situation spirals out of control. 

“Oh dear. Is it not allowed to act married unless one is married?” Aziraphale frets. 

“Well, Newt is the expert here, being a human and all.” Crowley interjects, amused, recovered from whatever in Newt's statement made him pause (3). 

_(3) He's been tripped up worse by less in the past. He's has thousands of years of practice in the school of 'Conceal, don't feel.' Dammit, now he has that song stuck in his head again._

“Oh, I never even considered this! The Greeks had no objection whatsoever. Is this some English thing then? But then it must be quite recent. Is there no such thing as confirmed bachelors anymore?” Aziraphale asks Newt and the intensity in the Angel’s gaze surprises him. He did not expect for him to get this agitated.

“Erm-“ Newt tries to put in a word but is swiftly interrupted again.

“Evidently not. Oh Crowley, I knew we couldn’t live without any rules. No rules of Heaven nor Hell, but by humanity’s we must abide. I knew it seemed too good to be true. What shall we do?” 

“We could get married.” Crowley comments, still amused, sipping his wine. And then Aziraphale is suddenly in his personal space and Crowley just in time manages to let go off his glass for Aziraphale to seize his hands. 

“Oh can we, Crowley?” Aziraphale exclaims in delight. 

Crowley looks rather gobsmacked, with a small blush (4). 

_(4) Thousands years of practice did not prepare him for this!!!!! ___

____

____

“Oh well, uh, if you want.” Crowley stammers in the face of such enthousiasm. 

Aziraphale’s face falls a bit. “Oh. Do you not want to?” 

“No, no that’s not it, it’s that well, is marriage even something for us?” 

“Well apparantly it is, or young Newt wouldn’t say we act like we are.” 

Silence reigns in the room, while Crowley and Aziraphale just look in each other’s eyes. 

“Crowley, do you want to marry me?” Aziraphale finally asks. 

Crowley blushes even more, but answers nonetheless. “Y-yes. Do-do you want to marry me, Aziraphale?” 

“Yes, Crowley.” 

“W-well then. I guess that’s it… Let’s get married.” And then he looks like he can’t believe he just said that. 

“Let’s get married!” Aziraphale beams and embraces Crowley, who still looks like he can’t believe that just happened.

“Oh, there’s so much to do. Cake is of the essence, isn’t it? I believe that’s still a tradition. We need a place. What do you think about St. James's Park?” Aziraphale babbles as he tugs a very obedient Crowley to the door. Right before they exit the cottage, Aziraphale turns to the others. 

“Oh and you will all of course be invited! As soon as we figure out the date. I hear June is a wonderful time for a wedding, don’t you think so, Crowley? Do you think that would be enough time to prepare?” 

Crowley seems to finally wake up out of his stupor and looks at Aziraphale. Something in him relaxes. 

“Yeah, that should be fine, angel.” Aziraphale beams at him and waves goodbye to their hosts. Crowley offers a salute with a smile tugging at his lips.

And then they are gone. Leaving the baffled humans alone.

"So they weren't married?!" Exclaims Anathema, who had steadfastedly believed that from the moment Crowley had run her over.

.....

It isn't as easy as that for the two of them to get married. They talk it over seriously in private. With lots of blushes, honest words, tentative touches and kisses. In the following months there are many more conversations about their relationship, what marriage means, what it means to them.

But in the end, there they are in June. Standing next to each other in St. James's Park. Devoting themself to the other in the manner that humans do.


End file.
